fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Eve Tearm
|kanji=イヴ・ティルム |rōmaji=''Ivu Tirumu'' |alias=Holy Night |race=Human |birthday= |age=16 (debut) 23 (X791) |gender=Male |height= |weight= |eyes=Dark Green |hair=Blond |blood type= |affiliation=Blue Pegasus |previous affiliation= Magic Council |mark location=Left Arm |occupation=Mage |previous occupation=Rune Knight |team=The Trimens Team Blue Pegasus |previous team=Light Team |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations=Blue Pegasus Guild |status=Active |relatives= |magic=Snow Magic |manga debut=Chapter 132 |anime debut=Episode 52 |game debut=Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou |japanese voice= Fuyuka Ōura |english voice= |image gallery= yes }} Eve Tearm (イヴ・ティルム Ivu Tirumu), also known as Holy Night Eve, is one of the Mages who belongs to the Blue Pegasus Guild's team The Trimens.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 132, Page 6 Appearance Eve was initially a slim, rather short boy with blonde hair kept in a neat bowl cut, with a few wayward strands covering his forehead, and others jutting upwards on top of his head. He had large dark eyes. Seven years later, Eve grew into a young man, gaining sharper facial features and narrower eyes, while at the same time changing his hairstyle, which has grown longer, wavier and slightly messier.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Page 23 Eve’s initial attire consisted of a black suit, with its sleeves and lower legs adorned by cross-like motifs outlined in a light color and its left shoulder bearing Blue Pegasus' symbol. Under it was a lilac shirt, with a darker purple tie around the neck, and polished loafers.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 143, CoverFairy Tail Manga: Volume 16, Cover After the time skip, Eve switched to a more casual outfit, with a short-sleeved shirt left untucked over dark suit pants complementing the tie around his neck, covered in light and dark diagonal stripes, and dark shoes. History Eve was once trained to be one of the Magic Council's knights, but since the council dissolved, Eve no longer had a job. With this, he joined Blue Pegasus and was invited to join the Trimens.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 143, Cover Synopsis Oración Seis arc Eve, along with Hibiki Lates and Ren Akatsuki, acts as a greeter to the other members of the Light Team, though the three of them only direct their attention and try to attract Lucy Heartfilia and Erza Scarlet (and later Wendy Marvell).Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 132, Pages 5-9Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 133, Pages 5-6 After briefing the others on who the Oración Seis are, the group takes off to find them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 133, Pages 7-15 Soon after, they are quickly defeated and nearly left for dead by the Oración Seis, but are rescued by Jura and healed by Ichiya afterwards.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 135, Pages 2-10 The alliance then regroups and splits up to find the Oración Seis' base and rescue Wendy and Happy, who were both kidnapped by Brain.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 135, Pages 19-20 Eve stays with Ren as they near the hideout, but run into Dark Unicorn, one of the dark guilds allied with the Oración Seis, but the two are easily able to defeat the dark guild and discover the location of Wendy and Happy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 136, Page 16Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 137, Page 12 After searching a little longer for Wendy and Happy, Nirvana activates and Eve and Ren notice its affects. The two agree to split up, with Ren heading toward the light caused by Nirvana while Eve carries on the mission to look for Wendy and Happy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 142, Pages 2-3 However, before Eve could reach his destination, Midnight finds him and easily defeats Eve.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 142, Pages 18-19 Eve later assists his teammates along with Lyon Vastia and Sherry Blendy by controlling Christina along with Hibiki to stop Zero from destroying the Cait Shelter Guild by destroying one of Nirvana's legs. However, Eve, along with the other Light team members aboard Christina soon collapse due to Magic loss.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 157, Pages 6-12 After Oración Seis was defeated and Nirvana was stopped, the Light Alliance regroups at the Cait Shelter Guild, where they learn the secret of the guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 164, Pages 5-18 X791 arc Eve, along with the rest of The Trimens, visits Fairy Tail to inform them of the possibility that Tenrou Island may still exist.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Pages 21-24 Grand Magic Games arc During the Grand Magic Games, The Trimens, along with another member who looks like a rabbit, pass the preliminaries at fifth place.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 267, Page 13 Eve represents Blue Pegasus in the first round of the Games, "Hidden".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Page 16 After the other competitors gather in the center of the field, Gray asks them what Mato actually is, and Eve says that they see him every year, but they do not know much about him. He then bows to the Pumpkin Man, saying that the costume must be hard to work in. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 269, Page 8-9 When the game begins, Eve and the other competitors figure out the game is similar to hide-and-seek, only there are various clones of all competitors and they must attack the real ones. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 269, Page 15-18 Eve eventually goes on the offensive during the game, and uses his Snow Magic to make it snow across the city, concluding that real people shiver in the cold, and he will be able to see a real person's breath due to dropping temperatures. With this strategy, he easily scores three points.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 270, Pages 10-11 However, he is soon attacked by Rufus of Sabertooth, who easily wins the event with his Memory-Make Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 270, Pages 14-16 At the end of the game, Eve scores four points for his team, coming in fourth overall in the game.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 270, Page 21 During the third day's battle portion, Eve and Rufus reunite once again to battle. Eve attacks his opponent with White Fang, with Rufus stating he is memorizing his magic. Lahar talks to Yajima about Eve's history with the Magic Council Rune Knights. Rufus uses his magic and attacks with Memory-Make: Karma of the Burning Land, defeating Eve.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 286, Pages 3-5 Despite his heavy injuries, Eve later joins the other Trimens on a trip to Ryuuzetsu Land, a popular leisure center in Crocus. When they arrive, the four quickly get into their host persona and approach Erza and Lucy, who are sunbathing nearby. Standing beside Lucy and covered from head to toe in bandages, Eve states that he will happily become Lucy's pet should she ask. Unfortunately for the men, Erza and Lucy become annoyed by the attention, and Erza proceeds to yell at them, Eve being scolded for even turning up with such injuries.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 298, Page 10 A little while later, Gray and Lyon fight and freeze the pool, with Natsu deciding to get rid of the ice by using his own Magic. Eve and the Trimens are sent flying when Natsu employs more power than necessary, and end up face down in the rubble of the building, naked and completely dazed.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 298, Pages 18-19 During the last day of the Grand Magic Games, Eve enters with the rest of his team as they are announced 5th place.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 303, Page 13 Eve then hears the rules of the final event: the competitors of each them must defeat each others in order to score points.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 304, Pages 4-5 He partners up with Hibiki and Ren to search for the competitors, finding and defeating Beth Vanderwood and Arania Web in the process.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 304, Page 11 Once team Fairy Tail got mixed into the fray, Gajeel Redfox eliminated both Eve and Ren with Iron Dragon's Roar. Hibiki attempted to escape as per his allies' request, but was caught by Gray Fullbuster.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 305, Page 7 Magic and Abilities Snow Magic (雪魔法 Yuki Mahō): A type of Magic which allows Eve to produce and control snow, and which has been described as powerful enough to turn Eve's surroundings into "a world of purest white" in an instant. His control over snow grants him the offensive abilities to generate snowballs or avalanches against his foes. However, users of Ice-Make Magic, or generally individuals resistant to cold, are either immune to Snow Magic or more resilient to it than other people.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 270, Page 11 Such Magic can be employed in conjunction with heavy Magical ammunition, such as the one found on Blue Pegasus' airship Christina, to perform more powerful, large-scale attacks.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 157, Pages 7-11 *'Snowfall': Through the use of his Snow Magic, Eve can prompt snowflakes to fall from the sky in a large area, drastically lowering the place's temperature; something which causes human opponents to shiver, at the same time rendering their breath visible.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 270, Page 10 (Unnamed) *'Blizzard': Eve has shown the ability to generate and control blizzards, moving them around through hand gestures and using the blunt power granted by their cold winds to strike multiple targets. (Unnamed) *'White Out' (ホワイト アウト Howaito Auto): Eve extends his arm frontwards, summoning forth his Magic Seal and enveloping the immediate area around him in a large snowstorm which, according to his own words, steals away his foes' visibility and at the same time freezes them. This technique's execution covers everything within the place where it is cast with snow, including the enemies struck by it.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 55 *'White Fury' (ホワイト フュり Howaito Fuyuri): Eve extends his right arm frontwards, with his hand open, and then places his left hand on his right forearm. This prompts a medium-sized snowstorm to be generated from his right palm and fired towards the target. The snowstorm, starting out as rather small near Eve's hand, grows larger as it moves away from it and nears the opponent. This spell can be rapidly used in subsequent reprises, even while Eve is moving.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 57 *'White Fang' (ホワイトファング Howaito Fangu): Eve swings both hands into a clawing-like position, summoning an offensive attack made out of snow and attacks the aimed target. This was used by Eve during their battle with Rufus, but the attack is easily dodged. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 286, Pages 3-4 Appearances in Other Media Video Games Eve appears as a support character in the DS Game, Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou, upon being unlocked.Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou Battles & Events *Light Team vs. Oración Seis *Ren Akatsuki & Eve Tearm vs. Dark Unicorn *Eve Tearm vs. Midnight *Sky Labyrinth *X791 Grand Magic Games Inauguration *Hidden (Event) *Eve Tearm vs. Rufus Lohr *Fun in Ryuuzetsu Land!! Trivia *In Volume 32's extra content, Mashima provided the battle statistics for 31 of the 40 X791 contestants in the Grand Magic Games. The stats, however, were provided not from Mashima's point-of-view as the author but from the view point of Sorcerer Magazine reporter Jason. Which explains why some stats are missing and why others may be inaccurate. According to Jason from the Sorcerer Magazine, during his participation in the Grand Magic Games of X791, Eve's stats are:Fairy Tail Special: Grand Magic Games Guidebook References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Blue Pegasus Members Category:Former Magic Council Members Category:Magic Council Category:Rune Knights Category:Former Members of the Rune Knights Category:Needs Help